The Legend Of Aurell Flaora, Arceus' Brother
by AuraSentinel
Summary: There was once a legend, a legend long buried under centuries of earth, of a Human Named Aurell Flaora. He worked in tandem with Arceus himself, as his sibling and colleague. He took care of all human aspects of life, while Arceus took care of pokemon. An unfortunate event seperated the two, and led to his memory erased. This is the story of his Awakening.


**The Legend Of Aurell Flaora**

"**Speech"**

_**Thoughts**_

_**'Telepathy'**_

**Chapter 1: Aura Sentinel**

Betrayal. Fury. Contempt.

Those were the emotions a certain raven-haired trainer had nine years ago.

Of course, he had gotten past emotions when joining _The Order Of The Aura Knights._ As a result, he was now a heartless man, feeling no emotion. He had mastered every aspect of Aura 5 years ago, after training relentlessly for 4.

He could trick his eyes into showing any emotion he should wish, and his reaction time was beyond legendary. His power reached to the extent that he could change his appearance at will, even going so far as able to channel Aura through anything he focused on.

His natural appearance was mesmerizing.

His hair a Raven-black colour with strands of cerulean blue, the cerulean streaks as a result of his extensive Aura Training.

His eyes were a regal white paired with a flake of indigo, another result of his Aura Training.

He had a sleek, muscular body patterned with a accent of purified white that glowed slightly. Once again a result of his advanced Aura Training.

He had de-sensitized himself to weather long ago, and could stand naked in even the most gruelling storms and not even flinch.

All in all, he was perhaps the most handsome human to have ever lived.

But now, as he stood upon the peak of Mt. Silver in the relentless sleet and snow, all he could feel was Fury. A feeling that he had not felt in a _long _time, ever so often his control would slip for one night and his emotion would pour out in one go. It was at this time he was at his most dangerous, as his aura went uncontrolled and could flare violently, and the only living beings that could calm him were his loyal and powerful Lucario and Pikachu. Lucario was the one more adept at this however, as he himself were an Aura user , and could understand through telepathy the intensity of the outbreak.

He stood alone as a Crimson and Black Lucario approached him...

_'Master, you have me worried. Do you require my assistance?'_

_'Regretfully yes, Lucario. I require your assistance tonight, stop me from doing anything I may regret. And if I should go beyond control... You know what to do.' _Lucario's master replied.

_'And you know master, that I shall do everything within my power to prevent that from happening.'_

When Lucario heard no reply, he looked over to his master with worried eyes. And what he saw was his master standing there, eyes red with rage. Knowing his master only responds to his name during this state, he called him through speech...

"Ash, I know what you are thinking about. Stop. Revisiting that memory will only further increase your already unstable state."

"Lucario, I apologise, but if I do not... I fear I may end up losing my control completely."

And with that, he slipped off into the world of memory...

**-*-Flashback-*-**

"_Come on Pikachu! We don't wanna be late!" Ash called out to his best friend, urging him to hurry so they could get a taste of his mother's cooking._

"_Hmm, wonder what she's whipped up this time..." Ash thought to himself, drooling as he considered the possibilities._

_A few minutes later his house came into view, which only urged Ash to run harder._

_He reached the door and knocked as loud as he dared while Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder._

_He didn't have time to react before the door was flung open and his mother shouted his name,_

"_ASH!"_

_Before enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug._

"_M-M-Mom. C-C-Can't. B-B-Breath." He panted, clutching his ribs as his mother released him._

"_Sorry Dear, I'm just so excited you're home!" Delia Squealed. _

_After regaining his breath a few seconds later he replied:_

"_So Mom, what's for tea?" He asked, hope evident in his voice._

"_Relax dear, it's already set out on the-" She didn't have time to finish before he shot off to the kitchen yelling, "THANKS MOM!"_

"_-kitchen table. Typical Ash." Delia chuckled to herself._

_After tea Ash decided to walk to Professor Oak's lab to see all of his old pokemon. Little did he know that all of his friends were currently gathered there, waiting for him..._

"_Hey Ash." His friends chorused in unison as he entered the building._

"_Yo guys." Ash replied._

_After a while Brock spoke up..._

"_Umm.. Ash?" He asked hesitantly._

"_Yup?" Came his reply._

"_W-Well, We. We wanna- umm..."_

_Ash grinned, noting his friends struggle for words. "Come on, spit it out Brock."_

"_Oh for Arceus's sake Brock, basically what Brock is trying to say is that we want you to give up on your dream, and get the hell out of our lives. You're a weakling, a failure. You shouldn't have even tried." Misty finished for Brock._

_His grin was instantly wiped from his face as the words reached his ears._

"_A-And you all feel like that?" He asked, looking around at all of his friends. Only Tracey and Brock looked away while the rest firmly nodded their heads._

"_Oh.. I.. See... ha haha hahaha hahahahahaha" He laughed evilly. His friends all winced at the cruel insane laugh and took a step back in fear._

_Misty finally plucked up the courage to talk to him..._

"_H-Hey! W-W-Why are you laughing?" She asked cautiously._

"_You know, I was wondering when you would say that."_

"_You mean you were actually expecting that?!" They all said shocked._

"_Oh heck yeah. I've been playing this dense little boy who knows nothing for years, Arceus knows what would happen if I kept it up much longer..." He trailed off._

_Seeing their faces, he elaborated._

"_I'm not stupid you know. I'm much more intelligent than you all think I am. The only reason you all think I'm a moronic dense little boy is because I led you to believe that. For example: Brock, before I met you, you had a girlfriend who deserted you for someone else. And Misty, before you fished me out of that river you were crying because of a fight that led to your separation with your ex-boyfriend. When I arrived on the scene however, you were much too surprised to remember it. And gradually you buried it away in your memories."_

_The two people mentioned gaped at him, shocked and frankly frightened that he knew of the things they resorted to tell no living soul. And they knew for a fact that no-one knew, because they had taken every precaution possible._

"_And now, with that revelation, I shall take my leave. Goodbye to you, and to you, and good riddance to you all!" He said as he headed for the door. _

_Although he remained calm and unfazed on the outside, inside he felt Fury. Betrayal. And incredible loneliness and sadness._

_They just stood there, too shocked to say anything. And watched as he rounded up his pokemon and then amazed as he called out a legendary pokemon, Lugia, and flew away into the distance. Never to be seen again. Or so they thought..._

**-*-Flashback-*-**

A lone tear ran down his face as he recounted _that_ day, although he quickly regained his composure . His Night was now coming to an end, and he was regaining his control. He could often go many days without sleep or food but these nights always took their toll on him, and he could feel himself beginning to grow tired and hungry. So he went back to his cabin, ate a simple cottage pie and lay himself in his bed. Quickly falling asleep and dreaming of the day he was made Aura Sentinel. The Arch-master and sole leader of _The Order Of The Aura Knights._ An organization dedicated to protecting humans and pokemon alike.

**A/N: So! Whaddya think? It's my first fic so it's probably not very good but hey, learn through your mistakes. You can probably guess who Aurell Flaora is going to be too, although this won't be revealed until later chapters. Also, I need help deciding the pairing, I'm thinking Ash/OC since then I can at least develop the character the way I want, but leave a review and comment on what your pairing choice is. Honestly it can be anyone except male characters. and maybe pokemon(willing to have my mind changed on that one though). Anyway, Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated! ANNNND...**

**If flames are yo thing... DEN GO AHEAD AND FLAME AWAY(please keep da cuss words away, I don't like swearing. :D)! I'm indifferent about verbal insult anyway. :P**

_**AuraSentinel, **_**signing off! (And yes, I will finish with that every chapter. Deal with it. xD)**


End file.
